Persona Freestyle
by CipherPrinceofDreams
Summary: Persona Ultimate Mayonaka rap arena This is a rap war between the lost boys Teddy, Yosuke, Kanji, Akihiko and Jin versus the Personiacs Yukari, Minato, Junpei, Chie and Narukami which rapper will win? read and review please...
1. Yukari vs Teddie

**Persona freestyle**

* * *

This is the ultimate Mayonaka freestyle rapping competition

(Disclaimer: Reader must provide their own beat.)

_Italics means the audience reaction._

* * *

"Hello everybody! My name is Futura and I am your host for tonight! What's tonight? It's rap night!" Futura exclaimed.

"The first group is called "The Lost boys" Teddie, Akihiko, Kanji, Yosuke and Jin. The next one is called Personiacs, Yukari, Minato, Narukami, Chie and Junpei."

"First up is a love-sick sicko who's a disappointment the moment he walks in the room…Teddie! And our second contestant is a feisty brunette who's in love with a certain blue-haired boy, Yukari Takeba-san!"

"Heads or tails?" Futura asked.

"Heads." Teddie said.

"Teddie-baby you go first! Ok, ok do your thing, 45 seconds! DeeJay! Spin that shit!"

"Boooo!" the crowd shouted.

"Loser!" a hater shouted.

" Flip it Ted!" Yosuke shouted.

"Rock it Ted!" Kanji shouted

"Ok…. Check this out…"Teddie said.

"This chick's a tsundere… ya catch a bad one!

You better off shooting yourself with Takaya's handgun!

_Ohhhhhh!_

Climbing up tartarus, You're weak! I leave you lost here for the shadows to eat!

You ain't the Sees! I'm the T. You're new bitch on the block 'bout to get smacked back to the fool dock!

_Hoooooooo!_

Fucking tsundere, this group ain't your rap-squad! Take my advice and form a group with vanilla ice!

_Hoooooooooo!_

And what I tell you, ya better listen! This bitch is a silly bimbo!

Damn tsundere! I choke you 'til your last breath,

And when you actin' up, that's when you got knocked up by Minato who we just got fucked up!

_OHHHHHHHHHHH!_

I'd really hate for this to end so I'll take pictures of my furry end so you won't forget my ass

All's well end's ok right? So I'll end this bullshit with a fuck you but have a nice day!"

_OHHHHHHH_!

"Okay, okay, okay, very nice, very nice! Let me take that mike man! Now for Yukari-san… 45 seconds, flip the script on that bitch, okay Yukari-san? Yo DJ spin that shit!"

"C'mon Yukari!" said Chie.

"She's choking!" said Jin.

"Ay-yo…" Said Yukari.

"Get the fuck off the stage!" shouted a Lost boy fan.

"C'mon Yukari!" shouted Minato.

"Kick his queer ass!"

"Come on Yukari! Get him!" shouted Narukami.

"Alright look…" Yukari began.

"This guy raps like his parent jerked him, he sounds like Ikutsuki-san

The generic version,

_Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!_

This whole crowd looks auspicious,

It's all dudes in here, 'cept for these bitches! (Points to Lost Boys)

_Oooooohhhhhhhh!_

_So I'm a tsundere eh?_

That's okay; you look like a fucking worm with brains!

_OOOOOOHHHHH!_

These leaders of the Lost boys rookies

lookie;

How can six dicks be pussies?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

And look at my gay bro Ted the fruitcake.

You see, when he travels, he prolly packing panties in his suitcase!

OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH!

Is that a new shirt or a bear bra? Look! Gogy bear just had a fucking boob job!

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH!_

See how far the tsundere jokes get you shithead?

Pay attention, you keep saying the same shit that he said (Points to a Teddie poster),

I'm a tsundere, you're a faggot!

OHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Don't force me to aim my arrow up your ass,

Cause when I do, ya prolly fall on the glass plate,

OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH!

And why are you hating on my baby, G?

When really, you're the one with the HIV…"

_OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHH!_

"OOOOHHH! It unanimous! Yukari-san wins! And hey Teddie," Futura looks at Teddie.

"Tell your mama imma be over later! Tell her to save me a plate!"

"Alright we're gonna have a short break… next round, Minato versus Akihiko!"

* * *

Thank you for reading, please review it!

Orpheuslordofsongs


	2. Minato vs Akihiko

**Persona freestyle part 2**

(Once again, the readers MUST provide their own beat. It won't be the same if there wasn't any beat.)

Mayonaka arena

"Yo yo! What's up, what's up? This is Futura, back from our 15- minute break, next up, we have a champion boxer who may or may not be a protein junkie, and our resident blue haired EMO lover-boy, Minato Arisato!"

Several crowd-members of the crowd booed at Minato.

"Now, now! I can vouch for this clown! Now Minato, he's a genius! Now, a word from my manager: and I quote "Let all those fools rap!" so now we have a new line-up:

Lost Boy members: Teddie, Akihiko, Jin, Yosuke, Kanji, Naoto, Takaya, Mitsuo, Ken and Adachi.

PersoNiacs: Yukari, Minato, Junpei, Chie, Narukami, Yukiko, Rise, Chidori and Fuuka

"Alright now, Minato, since your team won the first round, you choose. Heads or tails?"

"Tails."

"Ohhh! Heads! Akihiko, baby, you go first! 45 minutes, yo DJ play that shit!"

"It doesn't matter, man. The results always end with a K.O." Akihiko said snidely as he took off his jacket, revealing a black tank top.

"Booooo!" shouted a crowd member.

"Put a shirt on!"

"C'mon Aki! Rip it baby, rip it!" shouted Teddie

"Alright…. Haaaa! Haaa!

I spit an EMO slur at you, emo sue me!

I'll box you so hard; you'll die befo' you hit the floor,

_Oohhhhhh!_

This'll be like a horror flick;

But only the Emo dies in this movie,

Ohhhhh!

But you wanna know something true dude?

I like you that's why I don't want to be the one you have commit suicide to!

_Ohhhhhh!_

_I'll really feel bad to kill that dude who looks like justin bieber,_

_I used to love that dude, but now you got me back to fight back mode!_

_But oh well, if you got to go, then you got to go!_

_Ohhhoho!_

_Fuck _personiacs! Call me your leader!

I'll give you more rice in your feeder!

Ohhhhhh!

You're a loser; a hillbilly!

You better walk your white ass back 8 miles!

And back to the trailer park!

OOOOOOHHHH!

"Oh! Oh yeah! That was TIGHT! Give me that mike back man! Now it's Minato's turn now! 45 minutes! Let this motherfucker bail it! Yo DJ spin that shit!"

"_C'mon Minato!" Yukari shouted._

"_You can't mess with us!" shouted Kanji._

"_Think Arisato! Think!"_ shouted Mitsuru.

"C'mon Minato! Get him!" shouted Narukami.

"Ward, I think you were a little hard on the Bieber,

So was Nathan Haskell, Patty and miss Cleaver.

_OOOOOHHHHH!_

This guy keeps screaming! He's paranoid!

Quick somebody get his ass another steroid!

_OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH_!

Blah blabby bloo bla be blabby doo bla

I ain't 'ear a word you said!

Hibby dee bloo bla!

_OOOOOHHHHH!_

Is that a tank top?

Or a new bra?

Look! The Lost boy's just got a fucking boobjob!

_OOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH!_

_Yeah I'm an emo; you're a creep_

_Bitch you could be up shit's creek with paddles this deep (2 cm)_

_Your still gonna sink. You're a disgrace!_

_Yeah they call me Emo! This an Emo race!_

_OOOOOOHHHHHH!_

_He can't get me spitting this shit wickedly lickety shot spicka spickadey spit lickety!_

_OOOOOOOOOOHHHHH!_

_Go home, write some shit, let it rhyme and don't come back until something don't hit you!_

_Fuck it! You can take the mike home witchu!_

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHH!_

_Lookin' like an ice cone hitchu_

_Tank top screaming "Aki I don't fitchu"!_

_My motto? Fuck Akihiko!_

_I get the seven digits from your mother for a yen-piece tomorrow!_

_!_

"OHHH! That was epic! So epic! Now… who votes for Akihiko?"

HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

"Okay…. My boy, Minato?"

HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

"Okay that was close, a bit hard to judge… Akihiko?"

HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

"Okay… lot of lov, lot of love…Minato?"

!

"Okay! Once again, PersoNiacs win! Next up is Junpei and Jin… c'mon motha' fuckers we don't have all day!"

Thank you to my readers!


End file.
